


We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Team Arrow, macaroni and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felicity and Diggle introduce Oliver to the wonders of Kraft macaroni and cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> So last night, Angelgazing says to me, "there should be an Olicity vid to 'If I Had $1,000,000'" and I say, "yes! And also the story of how Felicity introduces Oliver to the wonders of Kraft macaroni and cheese." This is that story. Sadly, we'll have to rely on the universe to get the vid. I guess this is set in the months between seasons 2 and 3.

Felicity keeps her desk at the foundry stocked with snacks for herself and for Oliver and John and the others--a box of pop tarts for a quick breakfast or snack, a bag of grapes when they look good or are on sale, a container of trail mix and an array of granola bars, for energy boosts and protein, but losing her job at Queen Consolidated has really cut into her budget. Most of her money these days goes into rent and paying off her car and her bills. 

Oliver's not really in the same position--she's still convinced there have to be some secret Queen family accounts in the Caymans or something--but right now he's spending what money he has on supplies for the Arrow, and he's made no effort whatsoever to find a job. And since he's living in the foundry, Felicity starts devoting a portion of her grocery money to feeding him, especially after she gets the job at Tech Village and doesn't have to live on rice and ramen every night.

Still, those are cheap and filling and most of all, easy to cook (on a hotplate or in a microwave, even), because while Oliver might have survived for five years on a not-so-deserted island, she still wouldn't trust him to do more than boil water when it comes to feeding himself or anyone else. If it were up to him, he'd live on protein shakes, energy drinks, and Big Belly burgers.

So when Albertson's has a sale on Kraft macaroni and cheese, she almost buys the place out, because it's comfort food at home, and comfort food at work, and they're out of rocky road in the freezer case, which is her other go-to when comfort food is needed.

She doesn't think about it again for a while, but they have a bad night, where too many small things go wrong and the bank robbers all dressed like mimes get away.

"Mimes, Oliver," she says as she checks the tracking software before going back to stirring the pot on the hot plate. They're all going to need some comfort food tonight. "As if they're not terrifying enough even when they're not robbing banks."

"They're not--" He catches her incredulous look and scrubs a hand over his face. "Okay, yes, they are pretty awful."

"That's why they're always trapped in invisible boxes. They don't speak! They're like clowns only worse, because at least you can hear a clown before it attacks."

"Should have guessed your nemesis would be something silent," John says, wandering over to stand beside her at the hotplate. His face lights up when he gets a look at what's in the pot. "Oh, I hope you're making enough for everyone."

"Of course," she says. She makes a Vanna White gesture towards the file cabinet. "Grab a mug and a spoon and I'll start dishing up."

After she fills up John's mug, she makes one for Oliver, who recoils when she hands it to him. "What is this?" 

Felicity stares at him in shock. "Macaroni and cheese."

He shakes his head. "Food should not be this color." 

"Oh, how wrong you are." Felicity ticks things off on her free hand. "Cheetos, Doritos, Velveeta--" 

"Nothing in _nature_ is this color."

"Oranges," says John. 

Felicity nods. "Right. Those, too." Oliver is still scowling suspiciously at his mug. "Oh, come on. I'm sure you ate much worse things on Lian Yu." 

"Not by choice!"

"Baby," she mutters, digging into her mac and cheese. "No, you know what? That's an insult to babies, because they're not allowed to eat this glorious mac and cheese, but they totally want to. Especially the dinosaur-shaped noodles."

"There are dinosaur-shaped noodles?" Oliver asks, and Felicity can't tell if that's hope or incredulity in his voice.

"Yup. But they're more expensive, so I'm not going to buy them unless I know for sure you'll like them, so eat up."

Oliver wrinkles his noise in a way Felicity tries not to find adorable, and then scoops up a spoonful of macaroni. He chews it slowly, the skepticism in his expression slowly melting away to surprise, and then pleasure. "Hey, guys, this is pretty good."

"Pretty good, he says," Felicity mutters. "Only one of the greatest achievements of twentieth century cuisine, and he calls it pretty good." And then a little louder, "See if you get any dinosaur mac and cheese, mister."

"Seriously, though," he says, "this is really good. How did I not know about this?"

"I don't know, Oliver. It was a staple in the Smoak household."

John nods. "And a go-to for the Diggle boys when our mother was working late."

"I guess the rich really are different." Felicity gives Oliver a sly look from under her lashes.

"Hey," Oliver says, but he's laughing too.

"Well, you're not rich anymore," John says. "Time to put that silver spoon to good use."

They eat in companionable silence, and Felicity thinks they'll be all right for the rest of the night. Villainous mimes and lurking criminals are no match for the gooey deliciousness of macaroni and cheese.


End file.
